A Hundred Years Isn't As Long As You Think
by CocoSushi
Summary: Just another Lily and James fic set in fifth year


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Lily paced in her dormitory. "Asking me out just because he can, messing up his hair because he thinks it makes him look _cool_, pranking innocent people... He's a prat and a right foul git, for that matter. No sense of respect for me, his friends, or-" 

Alice lowered the copy of Witch Weekly she was reading. "I assume you're referring to James Potter?" Mary came into the room, dragging her bag behind her. "Of course she is," Mary said, "Ever since the start of the term its been 'Potter' this, 'Potter' that, 'Oh, he's such an arse-'" Lily threw a pillow at friend. "Shut up, I do not obsess over him, not at all!"

Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine. "Whatever you say..."

Lily decided to get even with her friends for teasing her all the time. Smirking slightly, she sat next to Alice. "Oh, Alice, what exactly _are_ you reading? Do tell." Alice looked at her strangely and drew Witch Weekly closer. "Oh it's nothing, I-" She tried to cover up the article but Lily was too fast for her.

Reading aloud, she danced around the room, trying to avoiding Alice. "Ooh, a quiz! You know I do love quizzes, especially ones that tell you if..." She paused to look down at the paper. "Your crush fancies you? You don't _happen_ to be thinking of Frank Longbottom, are you?"

Alice blushed and concentrated on the folds of her robes. "Of course not! I...I was just curious, that's all." Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Uh-huh... You do realize how obvious your being." She sighed. "I know, but I really like him. Probably more than you like James." Lily smiled. "I thought you liked him, you-WHAT?"

"Well, you _always _talk about him," Mary said. Lily huffed and glared at them. "Never, in a hundred years, would I fancy Potter, trust me."

* * *

_Later that day... _

Mary sat in front of the mirror and tried to fix her hair. After a few minutes of attempted braiding, she gave up. "Ugh, this is hopeless! I should have never cut it this short, but it was getting in the way." "It's fine as is, Mary. The wind will probably mess it up at the quidditch game, anyway. I'm just going to wear my hat." Alice pointed out. Lily looked up. "You're going too?"

"Yeah, she's going with me. You can come too...Unless you want to spend the entire afternoon with no one to talk to except your stuffed animal collection." Mary said, grinning. "_Fine_, I'll come," Lily groaned. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and followed them out the door to the quidditch pitch.

They arrived early and were able to get front row seats for the match. It was Gryffindor verses Slytherin and the whole school seemed to be out there, watching. Lily watched the teams mount their broomsticks. Potter was in the front. He ran his hand through his already untidy hair and scanned the crowd. He smiled when he saw Lily. The referee blew the whistle and the players launched in to the air. Potter caught the quaffle and flew toward the stands.

"Hey Evans!" he said. "What do you think you're doing? Go back to the game!" Lily yelled. Potter smirked. "Not until you say you'll go out with me. Go on!" If they lost this match, Gryffindor might risk losing the house cup. She looked at him with much disgust. "No! Now go back before you forfeit the game!"

"Say yes and I'll play," he said, dodging a bludger. She threw her arms up exasperatedly. "Gosh, you're stubborn!" Potter raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you. It's obvious you want me, you just keep refusing. If you'll go out with me, I won't let Slytherin win _again._" "You're impossible!" Lily said, looking wildly at her friends for help. Mary hit her on the arm. "Lily!"

Just before they were about to lose, she blurted out. "Fine!" He grinned and flew back, scoring ten points almost effortlessly. Lily buried her face in her hands and did not look up for the rest of the game. A date with James Potter, what a nightmare!

* * *

**This story was just a result of a bored mind on a Sunday afternoon. What do you think of it and please be nice. **

* * *


End file.
